


College is for Dummies

by suchplausibilities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, fine let's put all my tumblr drabbles on ao3 why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchplausibilities/pseuds/suchplausibilities
Summary: Lena and Kara learn about treating head wounds, property law, and communication (all without going to class, once again proving that Sallie Mae is robbing us blind for nothing)!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	College is for Dummies

Kara looked up at Lena, trying to get her eyes to focus. Between the motion of the car and the constant pounding in her head, she was struggling. “I’m still mad at you, you know.”

Lena let out a breathy laugh, gently adjusting the position of Kara’s head on her lap. The new angle allowed her to put a bit more pressure on the deep cut just under Kara’s hairline, and she felt her girlfriend wince in response. Considering that the wound hadn’t slowed its bleeding in the forty-five minutes since Kara had created it, she couldn’t find it in herself to feel very guilty about it. “Yeah, well, you bled all over my favorite t-shirt, so right back at you.”

“The NCU Softball tee you came in tonight?” Kara replied, ignoring the sting of pain that came with her narrowing her eyes. “Pretty sure that’s my shirt, so. Anger invalidated.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not.”

“Well, it says ‘Danvers’ on the back, so the evidence is totally on my side.”

“It’s been in my room for six months, so I’m pretty sure that laws of forfeiture apply here.”

“Because you hid it from me!”

“Putting clean clothes in the closet is not hiding them, Kara.”

Kara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Whatever. I’m still mad.”

“And that’s fine. Your feelings are your feelings, even if they’re ridiculous and irrational,” Lena replied, shamelessly glib.When Kara started to protest, Lena pressed down harder on her still-leaking wound. She took the resulting yelp as Kara’s agreement to shut up and let Lena finish. “I’m not apologizing for going to the party with Jack. I’m not in a sorority, and I won’t take sides in a pointless Greek feud that doesn’t involve me just to score points with my girlfriend.” She smirked down at Kara in that playfully mischievous way that always led to Alex kicking them out of the common room, softly adding, “I mean, you’re already putting out, so what would be the point?”

Kara fought the urge to smile back (a battle made easier thanks to the throbbing in her forehead, which reminded her that doing so would just mean more pain), instead sighing deeply in frustration.

(If the sigh sounded a little bit fond, she wasn’t sorry. She’d long since learned that involuntary affection creeping into her interactions with Lena was just a thing that happened. Couldn’t be helped.)

“It wasn’t that you went to the party! It was that you didn’t tell me that you were going to the party. Sure, I think the Omega Chis are stuck up rich kids with no sense of accountability or basic human decency-“

“Kara.” Lena said, taking her turn to sigh with affectionate exasperation.

“-but I understand that Jack’s your friend. I even kind of like him, when he’s not playing Snobby English Nobleman for his jerky frat brothers.” She paused, righteous indignation giving way to sincere vulnerability. “It’s that you got all secretive when I asked what you were doing tonight instead of just telling me where you were going. You know that my loyalty is to you first, right? I care a lot about the Greek system now, but I’ll probably stop caring after graduation, and just forget about it completely in ten years or so. You are way too important to forget. So, like, don’t feel like you have to hide stuff like this from me, okay? I won’t get mad. You get to have your own friendships and interests, too.”

Lena strokes Kara’s hair with her free hand, heedless of the blood streaking it. She felt guilty for jumping to conclusions. She was too used to irrational possessiveness; sometimes she forgot that Kara was light years away from being that person. Kara was not her family, or any of the false friends she had growing up, and she never would be. She was just too kind, too compassionate, too purely good. If she wasn’t so terrified of the idea, she’d have fallen in love with her months ago.

It was getting less scary, though, she realized as she laughed lightly at Kara’s declaration, not even attempting to hide her fondness. “Even if those interests include the robotics club?”

Kara scrunched her nose up in distaste, wincing slightly at the feeling, but determined to fight through it. “Well, yeah, but I mean… Are you sure that’s what you want to pick as your thing? I’ve been with you to that lab. You guys are like, one badly timed sneeze away from welding your fingers together.”

Lena snorted. “Says the girl who just tripped on a curb and sliced her head open.”

“Psh. That was a freak accident.”

“You forgot that going from street to sidewalk requires that you pick up your feet, tripped, and sliced your head open. That sounds less like a freak accident, and more like a classic example of inattention leading to disaster to me.” Lena said, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

“I was excited that I found you, okay? And then irritated. Plus, I’d been worried. All of the emotions had me all laser focused on you, not the curb.”

Then Kara smirked in that way that meant that she was about to try to be smooth. Lena braced herself, preparing a groan and an eye roll preemptively.

“Plus, have you seen you?” And there it was. “How could I not fall for you, baby?” The accompanying wink/wince combination just made it that much more sad.

And yet, Lena was blushing. God. They belonged together, clearly. A dork for a dork.

“If you ever say something like that again, I’m dumping you.”

“‘Kay.” Kara said lightly, clearly satisfied with this being the conclusion of the conversation. 

Lena just sighed, looking up to the rear view mirror to address their Uber driver. “Out is curiosity, just how big of a tip is it going to take to keep this from tanking my passenger rating?”

The guy driving just smiled. “Dunno. How much does it cost to get blood out of fabric upholstery?”

Shit. In all the anxious excitement, she’d forgotten about that. She really hoped that she’d remembered to grab her Black Card.


End file.
